starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
RPLog:Of Friendship and Betrayal
The Jedi Temple is a strangely calm bustle of activity. Jedi of various ages are plentiful on the grounds, with several currently focused to finishing up the last of the repairs needed in the wake of the Emperor's spell over New Alderaan's populace. One young Jedi who is not quite so serene, however, is Javin Mitali. The Mirialan moves into view in a rather awkward display, coming skidding out of the Promenade in the middle of yanking on his hooded cloak. The hood catches his head and he starts off for the Avenue of the Righteous at a slightly clumsy sprint, only pushing the hood's fabric up out of his eyes once he's gotten somewhat underway. Priorities! It is with a bit of trepidation that TechGirl Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris approaches the Jedi Temple on New Alderaan/Ord Mantel. Oh sure, she is oddly comfortable around Grand Master Luke Skywalker but the man has an astromech droid so he can't be all bad, right? And SURE she spent most of the entire day with said droid. So it MUST be the fact that her head is pounding because of the hangover she has from the extra drink, or two or three , or was it just one, she had the evening prior. None the less, Ty approaches and slips her way into the temple with a shy smile and a package under her arm. And just as she walks towards the Promenade from the Avenue of the Righteous, out comes skidding her target ... er... the person she has come to see: Jedi Apprentice Javin Mitali. The Force is smiling on her today. Or frowning on Javin. Shifting, with only a faint wince at the pounding that is causes, Ty lifts her hand, trying to catch the Mirialan's attention. "Hey, Uh ... er... " she pauses, trying to figure out how to address the Apprentice for a moment and obviously failing. Fortunately, despite his obvious hurry, Mitali is nothing if not observant. He blinks twice when he spots Ti'ilandria on his way and hurriedly puts on the brakes, pinwheeling his arms to keep his balance when he finally comes to a halt in front of his fellow tech. "Hello there!" he chirps, flashing an odd smile and waggling his fingers in a wave. "Nice to see you again, Miss De-Inaris." He cocks his head to one side curiously, glancing between her and the package under her arm. "How can I help you?" Peering a moment, Ty looks over her shoulder towards the street, then back towards the Jedi Apprentice. Hazel eyes dart a couple of times between the slightly older man and the street before she shakes her head. "Were you in a hurry?" she asks before shrugging, and shoving the package at him. "Call me Ty. And... what do I call you? Jedi Apprentice, Jedi Apprentice Mitali? Grand Master Skywalker's Apprentice? Artoo's Boss-Man's Apprentice, what?" she continues to ask nervously, shifting from one foot to another, before clasping her hands behind her back. "Um, anyway, I ... er... " Ty looks down at the ground, and then shrugs. "It was fun. This is my way of tryin' ta' make friends," she notes, shifting her chin towards the package without looking at Mitali. "I was gonna frame the hydrospanner, but you took off with it, this'll have ta' do." Upon opening of the package, it's an empty frame, the transparisteel easily moved aside with a place to mount a hydrospanner mapped out perfectly. A little brass-colored plaque rests under that states: JediTech of Awesomeness at World Devastator Destruction: Javin Mitali - Battle of Nak Shimor "Just 'Javin' is fine - I wasn't even big on titles when I was in the military," Mitali admits with a sheepish laugh, pushing his hood back so that he can self-consciously ruffle a hand back over his hair. As if it wasn't messy enough already. Quirking curiously, he leans forward to peek into the package, blinking once and slowly developing a quirky smile. "That. Is. /Aces/." he declares somberly, giving her a quick, questioning look before he reaches out for the package. "You really didn't have to, Ty. Thank you. ...oh! Um, sort of - in a rush, I mean. But maybe you just saved me a walk. Are you heading back to Solo Base after this?" he asks, still smiling as he looks the present over. Seeing the smile, Ty gives a relieved one of her own, that blossoms into a bright one shortly enough. No, Ty can't help but smile today, despite the hangover she IS in a good mood. "Ayeah, I was. Sure, we've got leave, but ... what am I going to do with it?" she half-snorts with a laugh? "If I'm gone too long the MSE droids will take over the base and then here will they be, mmm?" she jokes with a wink an attempt at humor. Oh sure, that's not REALLY why she's headed back, but it's just as good an excuse as any. "What can I do'ya for?" she asks, letting her hands fall more naturally back to her sides now that she's not worried Javin is going to run screaming at her attempt at friendship and the gift. "Though, bet your sister'd like to see ya', sure you don't want to walk over there yourself?" "I'm seeing Naja for lunch - but there's some business to attend to first," Mitali explains. With a sigh, he shifts the package to tuck up safely under his arm, forcing his expression to sober. Whatever the business he mentioned is, it must be serious. "If you could, I need you to find someone in Command and let them know that Drax Rendolen is not to be trusted," the Jedi says lowly, his features troubled. "We believe that he has betrayed Paul Nighman and Master Jessalyn Valios on Guritsan. She managed to get word back to us that Rendolen was responsible for their current plight." He hesitates before adding, "He's with NRI. It's vital that Command knows of his betrayal so that he can be apprehended before he does anyone else any harm." All the typical light-heartedness of Ty flees from the woman as she stares at Javin for a moment. The smile just fades, and hazel eyes do not even blink. There are no questions asked, after all, Javin covered it pretty well, instead she stands there a moment, as if committing everything to memory. Then Ty's eyebrow arches upwards before her lips purse into a thin line, the gears in her head almost visibly working. There are times when the TechGirl is almost too uncannily like a Droid. "I'll deal with getting chewed out for not being in uniform," she says in a somber mood. "Anything else you'd like to add before I take off?" "Just my apologies for throwing a 'spanner in your downtime," Mitali says sheepishly, bowing his head to Ti'ilandria in obvious apology. "And my thanks for saving me the run. I still need to figure out where the heck I'm supposed to find someone /in/ NRI to tell - that's going to be enough of a puzzle all on its own," he says with a quiet groan, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "I'll owe you a drink for the help, to make it up to you." In all seriousness, Ty looks to Mitali with an upsraised eyebrow, "Slice their database." Then she reaches out to clap the Jedi Apprentice on the shoulder. "No, don't worry about it. This is important enough, it's certainly forgivable. Besides, I don't rightly know what to do with downtime," she offers, before suddenly blushing. "Okay, scratch that, I was starting to get ideas, but that was moving a right bit too fast," she offers before clearing her throat. "I'll tell Command, they'll tell NRI, and if neither of us feel comfortable with that, I'm serious about slicing the database. If we can get through, and we've got good intentions, COMPNOR likely can and they DO NOT have good intentions," notes the Tech. Ty purses her lips, pausing to plan the most expedient route back to Base before she nods to Mitali again. "I'll contact you and give you a heads up. I'll let you know if you need to keep looking or not." And with that, Ty's turning on her bootheel, already marching briskly towards the base, her fingers twitching as she mentally works through typical traffic patterns. For a moment, Mitali actually looks tempted - but no. No, he would get in /so much trouble/ if he even thought about slicing into the NRI database, and he has more than his own reputation to think of now. There's the Order's. He's distracted soon enough by Ty's musings about her downtime, which get a laugh and an amused shake of the Mirialan's head. "Just let Command know - I'll worry about the rest," he calls after her, lifting his free hand to wave at the tech's retreating back. "And thanks again for the present! Finally got something to decorate my room with," he muses, glancing down into the box with a pleased smile. No sense lugging it with him during his hunt for NRI - he turns to rush back into the Temple, to stash it back in his room before moving on to the rest of his daily tasks. With a lifting of a hand behind her, Ty waves. Hey, she heard Mitali at least! Category:Logs